The Immortal Love Story
by Dark Angel's Wing
Summary: Seorang Makhluk Immortal yang berusaha untuk mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Cinta, persahabatan dan peperangan antara Makhluk-makhluk abadi. SLASH, DARK, VIOLENCE!


Suara lolongan serigala menggema dari tengah hutan. Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Hal itulah yang membuat sekelompok serigala melolong menyaksikan sinar bulan. Jika dilihat sekilas mereka seperti serigala biasa, tapi jika diperhatikan maka akan terlihat jelas bahwa serigala ini mempunyai ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran serigala pada umumnya. Itu karena mereka bukan serigala biasa, tapi mereka adalah manusia serigala, yah mereka adalah WEREWOLF.

Werewolf akan berubah bentuk dari manusia menjadi serigala hanya pada saat bulan purnama, kecuali beberapa Werewolf yang mempunyai kelebihan khusus sehingga mereka dapat merubah bentuknya menjadi serigala kapanpun mereka mau. Menjelang pagi sudah terlihat kilasan-kilasan cahaya jingga tipis mewarnai langit sebelah timur, kumpulan Werewolf itupun sudah berubah wujud menjadi manusia seperti semula kecuali seorang Werewolf yang masih ingin bertahan dengan wujudnya sebagai serigala, warna bulunya coklat keemasan, sangat indah.

"oh ayolah Justin, jangan karena kau memiliki kelebihan khusus jadi kau bisa seenaknya pamer seperti itu." bicara seorang pria berambut merah pirang seperti jahe. Werewolf yang bernama Justin pun hanya memandang pria itu dengan tatapan serigala mengejek. Melihat situasi seperti itu akhirnya seorang pria lain yang berbadan tinggi menjulang 2 meter, yang terlihat seperti pemimpin dari kelompok werewolf itupun jengkel.

"Heath benar Justin. Cepat ubah wujudmu, kita harus kembali ke markas. Atau akan aku pakai cara kasar untuk merubahmu. Dan aku rasa David, Michael, Harris dan Tarver tidak keberatan untuk membantuku melakukan itu." Sentak pria itupun menggelegar. Melihat situasi yang dapat merugikannnya Justin hanya bisa mendengus sambil dengan terpaksa merubah wujud serigalanya menjadi manusia seperti semula.

"Terima kasih untuk pesannya Wade! Tidak perlu repot-repot" kata Justin sambil terlihat kesal. Werewolf yang lainpun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Justin. Ketika berubah pertama kali menjadi seorang Werewolf umur Justin pada saat itu adalah 23 tahun sehingga dia mempunyai sifat dan perawakan pria muda, abadi pada usia 23 tahun. Berbeda dengan Justin teman-teman Werewolfnya yang lain berubah menjadi Werewolf pertama kali masing masing yaitu Heath pada usia 25 tahun, Wade dan Michael pada usia 26 tahun, sedangkan David, Harris dan Tarver pada usia 28 tahun. Mungkin karena usianya yang termuda dibanding yang lain maka perilaku Justinpun yang paling susah diatur dan nakal, 11:12 dengan Heath.

Setelah malam yang melelahkan dan perdebatan kosong itu akhirnya mereka kembali ke markas mereka yaitu sebuah rumah besar di tepi danau dan dekat dengan hutan. Rumah itu memiliki sepuluh kamar tidur dengan kamar mandi masing-masing di dalamnya dan satu kamar mandi diluar ruangan. Rumah mereka berlantai batu marmer berwarna warni, di ruang tamu terdapat sofa berwarna cream dengan meja yang terbuat dari batu marmer. Rumah itu memiliki ruangan keluarga yang cukup besar dengan sofa merahnya, karpet dari bulu domba , tv yang besar, satu set DVD dan Play Stations. Mereka memiliki dapur yang bersih dan lumayan besar, terdapat kulkas dua pintu dan juga terdapat meja bar dengan empat kursi, dapur tersebut terhubung langsung dengan ruang makan yang memiliki meja makan yang besar dengan sepuluh kursi. Diluar rumah pemandangannya sangat indah dengan danau yang memiliki warna hijau tosca bersih bening terpampang.

Setelah sampai di markas mereka semua langsung menuju dapur karena setelah berkeliaran malam hari mereka merasa haus dan lapar.

"Justin, tolong buatkan sarapan untuk kita semua. Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu" kata Wade.

"baiklah baiklah, jangan lupa campurkan susu kedalam kopinya." Justin menjawab Wade. Wade hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"wuuuuhuuuuuu baby gabriel butuh susu di pagi hari" ledek David sambil tertawa.

"oh diamlah otunga! Atau kau ingin aku memasukan jalapeno kedalam makananmu hingga kau menangis merengek kepedasan seperti waktu itu? Oh kau harus melihat wajahmu waktu itu, sangat lucu" balas Justin dengan tawa yang diikuti oleh gelak tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan david hanya merengut mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sarapanpun siap, Justin dibantu Heath dan Michael menyiapkan meja makan, menaruh sarapan mereka semua disitu. Wade tidak lupa meletakkan kopi pesanan Justin. Setelah siap mereka pun duduk di kursinya masing-masing, Wade yang merupakan pemimpin duduk di bagian ujung, Justin dan Heath duduk berhadapan di dekat Wade, Michael duduk disamping Justin berhadapan dengan Harrish dan David duduk di samping Michael berhadapan dengan Tarver. Merekapun memakan sarapan mereka, setelah selesai Wade memulai pembicaraan "semalam aku mendapat laporan dari kelompok werewolf di wilayah Illinois, ketua mereka mengatakan bahwa telah terjadi pelanggaran wilayah, meskipun belum pasti tapi dia mengatakan bahwa beberapa anggotanya mengaku mencium bau vampire di beberapa titik di Illinois. Mereka belum bisa menemukan sosok vampire tersebut tapi mereka yakin bahwa ada sekawanan vampire telah yang mendatangi wilayah mereka" kata Wade sambil melirik ke arah Justin untuk melihat ekspressinya ketika dia mengucapkan kata _Vampire_.

Justin merasakan sakit di hatinya ketika Wade menceritakan tentang keberadaan Vampire. Seberkas bayangan masa lalu berkelibat dikepalanya dan sebuah nama melintas dipikirannya. Justin kembali sadar dari lamunannya ketika anggota yang lain mengatakan sesuatu.

"maksudmu sekelompok Vampire datang ke wilayah Werewolf? Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Michael.

"ya, untuk apa?" tanya lagi Harris.

"apa mungkin mereka hanya ingin menumpang lewat saja?" sugesti Tarver.

"aku tidak tahu, merekapun tidak memiliki jawaban kenapa vampire mendatangi wilayah mereka. Yang jelas selama mereka tidak merugikan Werewolf dan penduduk biasa maka kita anggap kita tidak ada urusan dengan mereka" jawab Wade sambil terus melirik ke arah Justin.

"ugh, aku akan ke kamarku. Aku harus mandi dan bersiap-siap. Aku ada janji dengan client jam 10 nanti. Heath, kau bersihkan piring-piring ini. Ok" kata Justin sambil meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kekamarnya tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Heath.

"Justin itu gila, kenapa selalu aku yang dikerjainya. Ck" gumam Heath yang terdengar oleh Wade.

"sudahlah sayang, berhenti protes. Aku akan membantumu membersihkan ini semua." Kata Wade menenangkan pasangannya. Pasangan? Ya, sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi bahwa Wade dan Heath adalah pasangan kekasih, mereka adalah Gay. Tapi bukan hanya mereka, Michael dan Harris juga merupakan pasangan Gay. Sedangkan David dan Tarver normal menyukai wanita, sudah tak terhirung berapa kali mereka bergonta ganti pasangan wanita semenjak mereka jadi werewolf. Sedangkan Justin tidak memiliki pasangan, dia seorang gay tapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia berkencan dengan pria ataupun wanita semenjak dia menjadi werewolf. Suatu alasan dari masalalunya membuatnya bertahan untuk menjadi single tanpa pasangan. Hanya Justin, dan kedua sahabatnya Wade dan Heath lah yang tau alasannya.

Sementara itu dikamar Justin. Justin duduk tertunduk di kasurnya, kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya. Kilasan-kilasan masalalu terlintas di pikirannya. Justin hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'mungkin mandi air hangat bisa menenangkan pikiranku' pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian diapun berdiri dari kasurnya berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan segera menyalakan shower, Justin menengokan kepalanya ke atas sehingga guyuran air hangat dari shower mengenai wajahnya mengalir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Air hangat membuatnya sedikit rileks. Salah satu tangannya bersandar pada tembok didepannya, dia menundukan lehernya dan memajukan sedikit badannya kedepan. Posisinya itu membuat air hangat mengalir mengenai kepala dan leher bagian belakangnya mengalir terus mengenai punggung dan badannya. Sambil merasakan otot-ototnya mulai merileks pikiran Justin melayang ke masa lalunya.

**FLASHBACK**

134 tahun yang lalu. Sebelum menjadi seorang werewolf Justin Gabriel adalah manusia biasa. Dia adalah seorang pemburu vampire, yang merupakan pekerjaan mendiang ayah dan ibunya dulu. Dia berkelana menggunakan kuda untuk membunuh vampire yang membahayakan manusia. Tapi dia tidak sendirian, dia memburu vampire dan berkelana bersama kekasih gay nya John Cena. John memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Justin, dan memiliki usia 4 tahun lebih tua dari Justin. Saat itu usia justin adalah 23 tahun berarti John berusia 27 tahun. Mereka telah menjadi pasangan semenjak enam tahun yang lalu, hanya dua bulan setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali. John adalah pria asli Amerika Serikat sedangkan Justin dari Afrika Selatan.

"Angel, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Vampire itu tidak akan mendapatkanku, dia juga tidak akan membunuhmu karena aku akan meluindungimu. Percayalah." Kata John sembil menatap Justin tepat di matanya, biru aquamarine menatap coklak hazel. John selalu memanggil Justin dengan sebutan Angel. Karena menurutnya Gabriel adalah nama seorang Angel dan Justinpun memiliki sifat dan wajah seperti malaikat, baik dan sangat tampan.

"tapi John, bagaimana jika mereka mendapatkanmu dan merubahmu menjadi vampire. Bagaimana jika mereka mengambilmu dan memisahkan kita? Aku tidak peduli apakah aku akan mati atau tidak. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengertilah John." Jawab Justin menatap John dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi aku peduli. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati. Dengar, tidak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan kita. Persetan dengan vampire-vempire itu. Mereka tidak akan mendapatkan ataupun merubahku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Angel. Aku mohon percayalah." Balas John sambil menarik Justin kedalam pelukannya, memeluk erat tubuhnya yang gemetar sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Justinpun membalas pelukannya sambil menjawab "aku pegang kata-katamu John. Tapi berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama dan semua akan baik-baik saja." katanya.

John melepaskan pelukannya kepada Justin dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat "aku berjanji Angel. Aku berjanji kita akan selalu bersama dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Balas John dengan penuh keyakinan. Kemudian Justin hanya bisa mengangguk sambil terisak dan John kembali memeluknya.

Kemarin malam John dan Justin melawan sekelompok vampire. Beberapa vampire berhasil mereka bunuh tapi beberapa yang lainnya berhasil kabur. Tapi sebelum kabur salah seorang vampire sempat berkata sesuatu pada mereka "John Cena. Kau akan menjadi bagian dari kami. Aku telah memilihmu untuk menjadi pasangan abadiku. Dan kau tau, ketika vampire alpha telah memilihmu, maka kau tidak bisa mengelak. Tidak akan ada yang dapat memisahkan kita termasuk pelacur bodohmu itu. Aku akan membunuh dia dengan tanganku" kata salah seorang vampire dan merupakan pemimpin dari mereka yang bernama Randy Orton, kemudian dia tertawa menyeramkan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Justin dan John. Hal itulah yang menjadi perdebatan seharian ini antara John dan Justin.

Malam harinya setelah perdebatan panjang itu mereka tidur di tepi hutan ditemani sinar bintang dan api unggun yang menghangatkan. Justin tidur dipelukkan John. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa beberapa vampire yang berhasil melarikan diri dari mereka kemarin sedang memperhatikan. Kemudian sesuai aba-aba Randy, mereka bergerak sangat cepat menarik John dan Justin, karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu pun mereka berdua terbangun dan panik dengan situasi mereka. 2 orang vampire memegangi Justin dan 2 orang vampire lainnya memegangi John. Sementara Randy menyeringai menatap situasi ini.

"lepaskan aku kalian vampire brengsek. Lepaskan Justin" sentak John sambil terus bergerak berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman vampire.

"well well well. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu John. Kau akan menjadi milikku, tapi mungkin aku bisa melepaskan pelacurmu itu. Dengan syarat, kau harus mau ku ubah menjadi vampire dan kau harus mau mengikuti apapun keinginanku. Maka aku akan melepaskan Justin" kata Randy memberi tawaran pada John.

"tidak dalam jutaan tahun Randy! Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi vampire ataupun menjadi pengikutmu. Tidak keduanya!" jawab John marah. Mendengar hal itu mebuat Randy marah "Mike, Punk!" panggilnya pada kedua vampire yang memegangi Justin. Seolah mengerti, tanpa aba-aba lagi mereka melemparkan tubuh Justin ke arah pohon besar. Justin berteriak kesakitan ketika badannya menghantam pohon tersebut dengan keras.

"jika kau tidak memberi jawaban 'ya' sekarang aku akan menyiksa Justinmu sampai dia mati!" sentak Randy pada John dengan penuh amarah. Hati John sakit melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi disisi lain dia tidak ingin menjadi vampire. Perdebatan berkemelut dihatinya. Karena merasa John tidak menjawab tawarannya itu Randy pun semakin kesal.

"Mike, Punk!" mereka berduapun bergerak secepat kilat kearah Justin hendak melemparkannya lagi, tapi kemudian "HENTIKAN. Ya, aku akan mengikutimu!" kata John dengan lantang. Mendengarnya Randy tersenyum dan berkata " akhirnya, aku akan melepaskankan Justinmu itu dan kau akan menjadi milikku" kata Randy diiringi tawa.

"tidak. John jangan. Kau berjanji padaku" kata Justin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca masih shock dengan jawaban John.

"maafkan aku Angel aku harus melakukan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati. Maafkan aku" balas John juga dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca tidak tega untuk meninggalkan malaikatnya itu.

"well boys. Kita sudahi drama ini. Guys, lepaskan Justin dan bawa John ke persembunyian kita." Perintah randy. Merekapun melepaskan Justin dan membawa John secepat kilat ke tempat persembunyiannya meninggalkan Justin sendirian dalam gelapnya malam. Justinpun menangis sejadi-jadinya, satu nama terus terucap dari mulutnya "John". Dia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, dia hanya bisa menangis karena ditinggal oleh satu-satunya orang yang dimilikinya.

Sementara itu di tempat persembunyian vampire. Mike, Punk, Chris dan Adam, ke empat anak buah Randy yang tersisa memandangi John yang diikat kedua tangannya ke atas oleh tali menangisi perpisahannya dengan Justin. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi apakah dia akan berubah jadi vampire atau tidak, yang dia pikirkan adalah keselamatan Justin. Dia tahu Justin adalah pria yang kuat, tapi dia tidak tahu apakah setelah kejadian ini dia akan kuat untuk menghadapi segalanya sendiri atau tidak. Justin tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi selain John, keluarganya telah dibantai habis oleh Vampire, keadaan yang sama yang dialami juga oleh John. Sekarang setelah John meninggalkannya dia tidak tahu lagi siapa yang akan menemani dan melindungi Justin. John hanya berharap semoga Justin bisa melalui semuanya dan melanjutkan hidup tanpanya.

John kembali dari pikirannya ketika dia mendengar suara Randy memanggil namanya,

"sudahlah John, lupakan Justin. Dia hanya pecundang kecil. Sekarang kau memiliki aku yang jauh lebih hebat dibanding dia." Kata Randy diiringi tawa. John yang kesal mendengar itu meludah kearah Randy dan tepat mengenai wajahnya. "Persetan denganmu Vampire sialan" balas John dengan penuh amarah. Sepersekian detik kemudian dia merasakan sebuah pukulan melesat tepat di wajahnya membuat darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

" Jaga Kelakuanmu Cena! Aku bisa saja mencabik-cabikmu jika saja aku tidak menginginkanmu. Namun kau adalah aset berhargaku, jadi kau harus mematuhi perintahku dengan ataupun tanpa paksaan!" dengan ucapannya itu kemudian memandang John lekat dimatanya membuat John seperti memandang kosong kedepan. "Dengarkan aku John. Kau akan melupakan masa lalumu dengan Justin, kau tidak pernah mengenal Justin dalam hidupmu. Kau adalah seorang vampire. Aku adalah pasangan abadimu. Kau begitu menginginkanku dan kau akan mematuhi perintahku." Randy mengatakannya seolah sedang menghipnotize John, tapi kemudian John dengan pandangan kosong mengikuti semua perkataan Randy.

"Aku akan melupakan masa laluku dengan Justin, aku tidak pernah mengenal Justin dalam hidupku. Aku adalah seorang vampire. Kau adalah pasangan abadiku. Aku begitu menginginkanmu dan aku akan mematuhi perintahmu." Jawab John dengan nada yang datar terhipnotize oleh Randy.

Kemudian masih dengan menatap John, Randy menggigit tangannya sendiri hingga berdarah dan mengarahkan tangannya yang berdarah ke mulut John "hisaplah darahku" perintah Randy, kemudian John mematuhi perintahnya, diapun menghisap darah yang keluar dari tangan Randy. Melihat itu Randy dan kelompoknya tersenyum menyeringai "yah hisaplah, dan kau akan jadi milikku selamanya" Randy tahu bahwa sekali darahnya mengalir dimulut John maka John telah menjadi seorang Vampire.

Merasa cukup, Randypun menarik tangannya dari John. Kemudian dia mengedip membuat John pun mengedipkan matanya membuat dia sadar akan situasinya.

"woaaa, Randy mengapa aku terikat begini? Dan mengapa tanganmu berdarah?" tanya John panik melihat keadaannya. Mendengar itu Randypun tersenyum tahu bahwa John telah terpengaruh olehny,

"Tenanglah John. Seorang pemburu melakukan sesuatu padamu, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan sehingga membuatmu menggila dan menyerangku. Kau menggigit tanganku John. Selain itu dia juga membunuh beberapa anggota kelompok kita menyisakan kita berenam. Kami berhasil membawamu kabur John." Jawab Randy memasang wajah memelas.

" Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat" tanya John lagi.

"iya sayang. Dia melakukan itu semua, akupun tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu" jawab Randy

"Brengsek. Akan ku bunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri. Maafkan aku sayang, aku tidak berniat untuk melukaimu." Balas John marah.

"tidak apa-apa sayang. Sebenarnya akupun merencanakan untuk membunuhnya. Tapi aku merasa sepertinya kaulah yang lebih pantas untuk membunuhnya. Jadi akan kuberikan dia untukmu, akan kubiarkan kau membunuhnya." Jawab Randy tersenyum sambil melepaskan ikatan pada tangan John. Merasa tangannya terbebas John pun mengepalkan tangannya marah.

"apa kau tahu dia dimana? Sebaiknya Kau mengantarku ketempatnya, agar aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga." Tanya John kepada Randy

"wow, tenanglah John. Tentu saja aku tahu dimana dia. Dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarkanmu kepadanya." Jawab Randy. Senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Pagi hari menjelang, Justin memasuki sebuah gereja memaksakan badannya yang serasa lemas untuk tetap berjalan, matanya merah sembab bekas menangis semalaman. Kemudian dia duduk di salah satu jajaran kursi disana. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang digereja itu saat ini. Justin menautkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, kemudian dia mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan. Kembalikanlah John padaku. Aku begitu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Akan ku lakukan apapun asalkan John dapat kembali lagi padaku. Jika tidak, maka Lindungilah dia selalu dimanapun dia berada. Dan berilah kekuatan padaku untuk melalui semuanya. Amin" Justin khusuk berdoa. Kemudian dia membiarkan dirinya berdiam digereja itu untuk beberapa saat. Setelah merasa cukup tenang dan kuat untuk kembali berkelana justin pun berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan keluar gereja. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan keras tepat mengenai pipinya membuatnya limbung dan jatuh ke lantai. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikan fokus dimatanya. Dia berusaha untuk melihat siapa yang barusan memukulnya. Dia terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa yang memukulnya adalah John. Sebelum dia sempat berkata-kata John mencengkram lehernya dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Justin yang merasa suplay oksigennya terhalangi berusaha berkata walau terbata-bata.

"John... Hentikan... Ini aku Justin...apa yang... kau lakukan...lepaskan...aku.. John..." kata Justin berusaha untuk bernafas dan berbicara sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman John pada lehernya, namun tenaga John jauh lebih kuat.

"DIAM! Jangan berlaga polos kau pecundang sialan!" jawab John dengan penuh amarah. Dari sini Justin bisa melihat dibelakang John ada Randy yang tersenyum. Melihatnya membuat Justin mengerti apa yang telah dilakukannya pada John. Dia tau bahwa Randy telah menghilangkan ingatannya dan merubahnya menjadi Vampire.

"John... Henti...AAAARRRGGKKHH" sebelum Justin sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, John telah melemparkannya kearah kursi-kursi gereja membuatnya berteriak kesakitan. Kemudian John menendang abdomen Justin berkali-kali. Membuat Justin mengerang kesakitan, terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Justin kemudian mendorong John untuk berhenti, tapi hal itu hanya membuat John tambah marah. Diapun menggenggam erat rambut Justin dan menyeretnya untuk berdiri. Kemudian dia memeluk perut justin dari belakang, John mengeratkan pelukannya pada abdomen Justin membuat Justin mengerang kesakitan dan terbatuk-batuk karena kesulitan bernafas, Justin berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri tapi tenaga John jauh lebih kuat. Justin benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Randi sehingga membuat John menyerang Justin secara brutal. John kemudian melihat sebuah pisau lipat yang sepertinya terjatuh dari saku celana Justin. Dia tersenyum melihat benda itu, kemudian dia melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari abdomen Justin untuk mengambil benda itu. Setelah mendapatkannya kemudian dia memutar tubuh Justin menghadapnya, membuat Justin bersandar penuh pada dirinya. Kemudian John menarik rambut Justin kebelakang untuk membuatnya melihat kearahnya. Dia tersenyum sambil berkata.

"Pembalasan memang indah." Belum sempat Justin mencerna kata-kata John tiba-tiba dia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian belakang pinggangnya, sesuatu menancap disana. Benar saja, ternyata John sambil tetap menjaga Justin agar diam ditempatnya dengan tangan kirinya diapun menancapkan pisau lipat itu ke bagian belakang pinggang Justin menarik pisau itu kearah kanan pinggang Justin menyayatnya meninggalkan luka yang lebar. Darah mengalir keluar dari luka Justin. Justinpun berteriak kesakitan, tubuhnya berkeringat, airmata mengalir deras dari matanya sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan memohon pada John untuk menghentikan apapun itu yang menyakitinya.

"AARRGGGHHHHKKH, AKH... JOHN... JOHN KUMOHON HENTIKAN... SAKIT JOHN... KAU MENYAKITIKU... AKKHH...HENTIKAN AKU MOHON... JOHN SAKIT... JOHNNY..." teriakan Justin membuat John menatap lekat kemata Justin yang dipenuhi air mata, dia bisa melihat kesakitan terpampang jelas dimatanya, tapi bukan itu saja yang dilihatnya, dia melihat kesedihan mendalam dimata Justin. Mendadak dia merasakan sesuatu ketika menatap lekat kearah mata coklat hazel itu. Entahlah John tiba-tiba merasa tidak mungkin anak ini dapat menghadapi kelompok Vampirenya sementara menghadapinya saja dia kewalahan. Entahlah apa yang dia rasakan. John pun kemudian menjauhkan pisau itu dari tubuh Justin dan melemparkannya. Entah insting dari mana namun John tidak melepaskan pegangan tangan kirinya pada tubuh Justin menahannya supaya dia tidak jatuh, membiarkan Justin terisak didadanya dan tangan kanannya berusaha menutupi luka di pinggang belakang Justin menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya, dia merasa meskipun dia vampire tapi dia bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk tidak meminum darah Justin.

John tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sehingga membuatnya menghentikan serangannya pada Justin. Entahlah, ketika melihat mata Justin dia merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada hatinya. Mungkin rasa peduli atau apapun itu dia tidak tahu. Dia terus menjaga tubuh Justin ditangannya sampai dia mendengar suara Randy menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"John. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bunuh dia sekarang juga atau dia akan membunuh kita nantinya." Kata Randy mencoba menyadarkan John tujuan mereka disini.

"Tapi dia sudah terluka parah. Kita biarkan sajalah dia hidup. Mungkin ini pantas untuknya." Jawab John mencoba membela Justin, dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan itu, dia hanya merasa dia harus melakukannya, anak ini pantas untuk hidup, pikirnya.

Randy merasa kebingungan, dia telah menghipnotize John untuk melupakan Justin tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka begitu kuat sehingga John masih merasa peduli pada Justin, itu yang dipikirkan Randy. Tapi dia tidak peduli, yang penting John telah menjadi miliknya. Dia tidak peduli pada hidup matinya Justin.

"baiklah John" kata Randi mengikuti keinginan John. "kita biarkan dia hidup. Kita tinggalkan dia disini. Sekarang lepaskan dia dan kita kembali ke tempat kita." Lanjutnya dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke udara tanda menyerah.

John mengangguk setuju tapi dia merasa ragu untuk meninggalkan Justin disini sendiri. Apa Justin bisa bertahan dengan semua luka ini, pikirnya. Tapi Randy telah memberikan kesempatan pada anak ini untuk hidup, dia tidak ingin Randy merubah pikirannya lagi. Akhirnya dengan berat hati John menidurkan tubuh Justin di lantai gereja, ketika hendak berdiri sesuatu memegang tangannya membuat John kaget dan bertahan ditempatnya untuk beberapa saat, dia melihat tangan Justin memegang tangannya. Justin dengan mata yang bergelimangan airmata memandang John tepat dimatanya, membuat John harus menahan nafas melihat tatapan yang tidak dapat dia artikan itu. Kemudian dia mendengar Justin berbicara sangat pelan.

"...jangan... john... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri...jangan tinggalkan aku Johnny" ucap Justin terbata-bata dengan suara yang pelan memohon. John terkejut mendengarnya dan hanya bisa diam kebingungan. Ada apa dengan anak ini, pikirnya. Tapi kemudian dia melepaskan pegangan Justin pada tangannya. Dan berjalan mengikuti Randy keluar gereja meninggalkan Justin, tapi sebelum dia keluar dia sempat menengok kepada Justin menatapnya tepat dimatanya yang penuh air mata. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Justin sendiri.

Justin terisak dalam tangisnya. Seluruh badannya sakit, ditambah lagi luka terbuka di pinggangnya. Tapi dia merasa hatinya lebih sakit. John telah melukainya, bahkan dia tidak mengingat Justin lagi. Dan kemudian John meninggalkannya sendiri. Membuat hati Justin terluka. Hatinya sangat sakit. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk mengembalikan John padanya. Dia terus menangis hingga kegelapan menghampirinya, matanyapun terpejam.

"Wade. Apa benar dia baik-baik saja? Ini sudah hampir satu minggu dan dia bahkan belum sadar. Apa dia akan mati? Oh dia terlalu baik untuk mati muda. Wade jawab aku." Justin mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar tapi dia tidak dapat membuka matanya, dia terlalu lemah untuk melakukannya jadi dia hanya bisa mendengarkan. Kemudian dia juga mendengar suara lagi namun dari orang lainnya yang terdengar familiar juga ditelinganya.

"oh berhentilah bertanya Heath. Sudah berapa ribu kali aku harus mengatakannya padamu, dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia masih sangat lemah Heath. Dia akan sadar ketika sudah waktunya. Sekarang berhentilah berisik." Kata pria yang satunya. Justin sangat penasaran siapa yang berbicara itu. Dia merasa sangat familiar dengan suara dua pria itu, tapi dia tidak bisa menebak siapa saja mereka. Diapun mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membuka matanya. Akhirnya dengan usaha yang keras matanyapun perlahan terbuka. Justin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membuatnya fokus kemudian melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Dimana aku?" ucapnya. Suara justin mengagetkan Wade dan Heath yang sedang duduk didekat api unggun. Mereka berduapun kemudian mendekat kearah Justin.

"hey Justin kau sudah sadar? Oh kau tidak tahu aku hampir gila menunggumu sadar." Ucap Heath.

"diamlah Heath. Kau menakutinya." Kata Wade membuat Heath cemberut kesal.

"dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa kalian?" ucapan Justin menyadarkan mereka kembali dari perdebatan kecil tadi.

"oh kau ada dirumah kami Justin. Aku Wade Barrett dan dia Heath Slater. Kau pernah membantu kami beberapa bulan lalu untuk membunuh vampire di Indiana." Kata Wade mengingatkan Justin. Mendengarnya Justin teringat kedua Werewolf yang dibantunya untuk membunuh vampire ketika dia berkelana di Indiana. Bukan kali itu saja Justin bekerja sama dengan makhluk immortal seperti werewolf. Justin pun pernah bekerja sama dengan Witch, Warloc dan Shape shiffter untuk membunuh vampire.

"oh kalian adalah kedua werewolf yang waktu itu, bukan?" jawab Justin.

"yah kami adalah Werewolf yang waktu itu" kata Heath mengiyakan

"apa yang terjadi kenapa kalian sekarang ada di Kansas? Dan kenapa aku bisa ada dirumah kalian?" Tanya Justin pelan penasaran, dia masih sangat lemah.

"kami sekarang menetap di Kansas. Ini adalah daerah kekuasaan Werewolf. Bukan hanya kami Werewolf yang ada disini. Dan mengenai kau ada disini, kami mencium bau vampire dan darah dari arah gereja. Kemudian kami pergi ke gereja, kami kira ada Vampire yang memangsa warga. Tapi ketika kami sampai disana kami tidak melihat satu vampire pun. Mungkin mereka telah pergi. Tapi kami malah menemukanmu disana, tergeletak bersimbah darah tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian kami membawamu kesini. Lukamu telah diobati, termasuk luka lebar di pinggang belakangmu telah dijahit. Apa yang terjadi Justin? Siapa yang melukaimu dan dimana pasanganmu? Bukankah kalian selalu bersama? Tapi ketika kami menemukanmu aku tidak melihatnya disana" Jawab Wade menjelaskan. Mendengar jawaban dari Wade membuat Justin teringat kembali pada John. Teringat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya dan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Kemudian dia mulai menangis lagi dan diapun menjelaskan semuanya yang telah terjadi padanya dan pada John kepada mereka berdua. Setelah dia menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka, Heath menggenggam tangan Justin mencoba untuk menenangkannya,

"oh Justin. Aku turut bersedih mendengarnya. Seandainya saja kami datang lebih awal. Kau pria kuat Justin. Kami yakin kau dapat melalui semuanya. Kami akan membantumu melaluinya" Kata Heath menggenggam dan mengelus-elus rambut Justin mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Justin masih terisak dalam tangis, kemudian dia melihat pada Wade dan Heath. Melihat mereka berdua, Sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja melintas dipikirannya. Hanya itu satu satunya cara yang bisa membuatnya dapat bertemu dengan John kembali meskipun butuh waktu yang sangat lama, dan mungkin itu satu-satunya cara yang bisa membuatnya John kembali padanya meskipun sangat sulit, pikirnya. Hanya itu satu-satunya kesempatan yang dia milikki. Dia kemudian memantapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan itu pada mereka, dia yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Heath, Wade. Tolong bantu aku untuk duduk. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian." Ucap Justin. Kemudian mereka berdua hanya mengangguk dan membantu Justin untuk duduk dan bersandar pada bantal.

"Wade. Apa kau ingat kau pernah berkata bahwa kau berhutang budi padaku karena aku telah membantumu melawan vampire?" tanya Justin. "iya aku mengingatnya. Kenapa?" jawab Wade bertanya-tanya.

"sekarang bisakah kau membantuku melakukan sesuatu? Aku mohon." Balas Justin bertanya.

"yeah tentu saja Justin. Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan? Aku akan membantumu." Jawab Wade tanpa ragu. Kemudian Justin menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin kau merubahku menjadi seorang Werewolf. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian. Aku ingin menjadi makhluk Immortal seperti kalian." Jawab Justin dengan penuh keyakinan. Wade dan Heath yang mendengarnya terkejut dengan permintaan Justin.

"Apa? Apa kau serius Justin? Apa kau menyadari apa yang baru saja kau katakan." Tanya Heath heran masih terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Justin.

"yeah Justin. Heath benar? Apa kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Menjadi seorang Werewolf tidaklah mudah. Dan menjadi makhluk immortal adalah kutukan. Kau tahu itu kan?" lanjut Wade masih tidak percaya atas apa yang didengarnya.

"ya aku tau Wade. Menjadi makhluk Immortal adalah kutukan. Dan perlu kau tahu juga. Aku telah terkutuk karena menjadi seorang pemburu Vampire. Aku kehilangan semua anggota keluargaku, dan sekarang aku kehilangan John. Aku serius ingin menjadi Werewolf. Hanya itu satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan John. Menjadi makhluk abadi. Mungkin butuh waktu lama dan sangat sulit. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa bertemu dan mendapatkan John kembali. Apapun keadaannya. Aku mohon Wade" jawab Justin memohon dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Wade dan Heath hanya bisa saling memandang. Bingung akan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tapi kemudian Wade teringat bahwa alasan Justin untuk menjadi Werewolf hampir sama dengan alasan Heath menjadi werewolf. Saat masih menjadi manusia biasa Wade dan Heath sudah menjadi pasangan. Dan ketika seorang Werewolf merubah Wade menjadi Werewolf, Heath memohon kepada Wade untuk merubahnya juga agar mereka bisa terus bersama selamanya. Wade menuruti keinginan Heath dan kemudian merubahnya menjadi werewolf seperti dirinya. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, selalu bersama sebagai pasangan tidak ada yang memisahkan. Kemudian Wade tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara Justin memanggil namanya.

"Wade. Jawablah, Aku mohon." Ucap Justin.

Kemudian Wade melihat ke arah Heath dan dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah Justin. Aku akan merubahmu menjadi Werewolf. Pada saat bulan purnama nanti aku alan merubahmu. Tapi sekarang kau harus memulihkan keadaanmu dulu." Jawab Wade tanpa ragu. Mendengarnya Justin langsung menangis bahagia.

"oh Tuhan. Terima kasih Wade. Kau tidak tahu seberapa berartinya itu untukku." Balas Justin bahagia dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sementara itu di tempat para vampire. Mereka sedang bersiap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ketempat yang lain.

"hey Randy, mau kemana kita setelah ini?" tanya John tersenyum pada pasangannya.

"kita akan ke Missouri John. Disana tempat para Vampire. Kita akan tinggal lama disana" balas Randy kemudian dia melayangkan ciuman kebibir John yang dibalas olehnya. Randy benar-benar tidak menyangka begitu mudah dia mendapatkan John sebagai miliknya. Tanpa sadar dia tertawa ketika memikirkan itu.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya John tersenyum penasaran.

"tidak apa apa sayang. Aku hanya senang karena kau ada disini bersamaku dan aku memilikimu sebagai pasanganku. Kau tidak tahu sebarapa besar rasa cintaku padamu." Jawab Randy dengan senyumannya. Mendengar hal itu John hanya tersenyum.

"tentu saja aku disini. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu Ran. Aku tau kau begitu mencintaiku karena akupun sama. I Love You Randi Orton" ucapnya. Mendengar hal itu Randipun tidak merasa ragu lagi "I Love You Too John Cena" ucapnya kemudian mencium John sekali lagi di bibirnya. Setelah siap dengan semua barang-barang mereka, kelompok Vampire itupun pergi meninggalkan Kansas menuju Missouri.

Beberapa hari kemudian ketika malam bulan pernama menjelang Wade dan Heath membawa Justin ke hutan.

"Apa kau sudah siap Justin" tanya Wade kepada Justin. Kemudian Justin melihat pada Wade dan Heath, dia pun menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku siap Wade" jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Mendengar hal itu kemudian Wade dan Heath merubah wujudnya menjadi Werewolf. Warna bulu Wade Hitam sedangkan warna bulu Heath Putih. Melihat mereka telah berubah wujud kemudian Justin menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Wade. Melihat itu kemudian Wade menggigit tangan kanan Justin, dia menancapkan gigi-ginya yang tajam membuat Justin berteriak kesakitan. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Wade melepaskan gigitannya ditangan Justin. Justin yang merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di tangannyapun limbung dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Justin merasa pusing. Justin sadar bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan berubah wujud menjadi Werewolf. Wade sebelumnya sudah memberi tahu pada Justin bahwa perubahan yang pertama akan sangat menyakitkan, tapi tidak dengan perubahan yang selanjutnya. Dan benar saja tak berapa lama kemudian Justin merasakan tubuhnya sangat panas seperti dibakar, diapun meringis kesakitan. Kemudian dia merasa tulang-tulangnya bergeser berubah bentuk dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan. Mulutnya juga sangat sakit ketika gigi-gigi serigalanya tumbuh disana. Dan akhirnya setelah merasakan siksaan itu wujud Justin pun berubah menjadi Werewolf. Justin memiliki bulu berwarna coklat keemasan dan itu sangat indah. Melihat Justin yang sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi seekor serigala Wade dan Heath pun melolong mengeluarkan suara serigala mereka, dan setelah itu Justin pun mengikuti mereka melolongkan suara serigalanya.

Pagi hari menjelang ketiga Werewolf itupun merubah wujud mereka keembali menjadi manusia. Ketika Justin telah merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dia merasa sangat lemah kemudian badannya limbung terjatuh ke tanah dan diapun tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Wade dan Heath membawanya kerumah mereka.

Beberapa Jam kemudian Justin pun sadar, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Wade dan Heath.

"kau tak sadarkan diri setelah berubah wujud menjadi manusia tadi." Kata Heath memberi tahu Justin

"Perubahan pertama memang sangat menyakitkan dan sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi kau hebat Justin, kau bisa melaluinya. Dan selamat kau sudah menjadi Werewolf. Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari kami." Ucap Wade tersenyum memberi ucapan selamat pada Justin.

"Well. Kurasa sekarang aku harus mulai belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang Werewolf pada kalian" balas Justin dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Heath dan Wade kompak.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Masih bertahan dibawah guyuran air hangat Justin menghela nafas. Kemudian dia memegangi bekas luka memanjang dipinggang belakangnya. Memang setelah menjadi seorang Werewolf semua luka yang dialami akan cepat sembuh dengan sendirinya dan tak berbekas, itu bakat alami werewolf. Tapi tidak dengan bekas luka yang didapat sebelum menjadi Werewolf, bekas luka itu akan tetap ada. Kemudian Justin memegang kalungnya, pada kalung tersebut terdapat dua cincin berbeda warna menggantung. Cincin itu pemberian John dulu. Cincin yang satu berwarna putih dengan motif sayap Malaikat dan ditengah sayap yang membentang itu terdapat huruf "J" yang merupakan cincin miliknya. Sedangkan cincin yang satunya berwarna hitam dengan motif yang sama yang merupakan cincin milik John, John lupa memakai cincin itu ketika Randy membawanya dulu sehingga cincin itu ada pada Justin sekarang. Kemudian Justin mencium cincin itu.

Setelah merasa begitu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk mandi akhirnya Justinpun mematikan showernya dan kembali ke kamarnya berganti pakaian, mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu client. Yah mereka memang Werewolf, tapi mereka tetap harus bekerja untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka. Mereka mungkin saja makhluk immortal tapi mereka seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya hanya saja perbedaannya mereka adalah Werewolf, dapat berubah wujud menjadi serigala dan mereka abadi.


End file.
